This invention relates to infant carriers in general. More particularly, this invention relates to infant sling-type carriers.
Infant sling-type carriers are known which are used to facilitate the care and handling of an infant from birth up until an age at which the infant weighs approximately 30 pounds. Such carrier-type slings are typically fabricated from a flexible fabric and comprise a carrier panel terminating at one end in a tail portion, which serves as a sling tie. A pair of buckle rings is secured to the other end of the carrier panel and the rings' function in concert with the tail portion to secure the ends of the panel together in an adjustable fashion to provide the sling. The sling is formed by passing the tail portion through both of the buckle rings and doubling the tail portion back over one ring and under the other in a conventional fashion. This arrangement provides a friction tie serving to retain the tail portion in the buckle rings. To enhance the friction tie, the buckle rings may be provided with serrations along the inner diameter thereof in order to increase the frictional force holding the tail portion in the rings. One popular model of infant sling carrier includes padded side rails extending from end to end of the carrier panel, and a pillow portion secured to the carrier panel adjacent the end bearing the buckle rings, to provide additional comfort to the infant and the person wearing the sling.
While infant carrier slings of the above type have been found to be very effective and convenient for carrying infants, problems have been encountered on occasion with the friction tie afforded by the buckle rings and tail portion. In particular, on occasion the tail portion accidentally slips through the buckle rings, thereby undoing the sling. Such an occurrence is, at best, undesirable, and may be dangerous to the infant.